Can you stay for a while or just forever ?
by daachan
Summary: Três semanas pode ser um curto espaço de tempo. Também pode ser o suficiente para alguém aprender mais sobre si mesmo.
1. Bala de hortelã

**A/N:** a história é contada sob dois pontos de vista: o de Sin (texto normal) e o de Pepp (texto em itálico).

* * *

**Parte 1. Bala de hortelã**

A maioria das pessoas que passa por aqui está sempre com pressa. Quer dizer, elas nem sequer entram aqui. Passam andando a passos rápidos, checando o relógio constantemente. Ou passam com expressões irritadas dentro de seus carros. Enfim, o que importa é que passam. E só.

Pouca gente parece encontrar tempo para entrar em mercearias. É bem mais prático encomendar pela rede, ou mandar o empregado comprar. O que eu faço aqui, então? Eu observo essas pessoas passarem. Bem, era o que eu fazia quando trabalhava de dia. Mas faz três semanas que o dono do estabelecimento resolveu me transferir para o turno da noite. Ele disse algo sobre minha disponibilidade de horários, mas eu sei muito bem que o que ele queria era dar o emprego para uma mulher bonita que apareceu aqui outro dia. Ela não parecia muito esperta, mas que tinha os atrativos físicos que incitam qualquer sujeito, não há como negar. Admito que ela seja bonita – ao menos a seu modo.

O turno de dia já era um bocado maçante; o da noite é ainda menos interessante. Se havia bastante tempo livre nas quatro horas de expediente durante o dia, à noite é ainda mais tedioso. Por esta rua não passa quase ninguém. Foi assim nas duas primeiras noites de trabalho. Na terceira...

Eram dez da noite. O cuco do relógio havia acabado de me avisar isso. Faltava uma hora para eu sair do trabalho, e havia uma garoa fina lá fora. Eu esperava que ela cessasse antes do horário de ir. Minha vontade era de fechar o estabelecimento e sair correndo na chuva para... bem, para qualquer lugar que fosse. Para falar a verdade, eu não sabia para onde. Mas isso fazia parte da idéia de abandonar e esquecer tudo. "Tudo o quê?", foi o que eu tinha acabado de me perguntar quando alguém entrou na mercearia. E, embora eu ainda não soubesse, foi quando ele entrou na minha vida.

Jeans azul, clássico, camisa preta (como ele não sufocava com apenas um botão aberto?) e sapatos combinando. Na verdade, a camisa estava um pouco amassada e para fora da calça, e os cabelos um pouco bagunçados. Parecia ter vindo correndo de algum lugar. Ele olhou meio perdido para as estantes por alguns momentos – o suficiente para eu fazer essa análise sobre ele – até que pareceu perceber que eu estava ali.

- Com licença... vocês têm papel colorido?

- Para presente? – perguntei, esperando que ele não me fizesse mostrar onde estavam aqueles canudos de papel com estampas horríveis. Não me lembro de alguém os ter comprado alguma vez.

- Não... – respondeu, parecendo um pouco encabulado – Papéis para dobradura.

Eu não fazia idéia de se tínhamos isso ou não. Chequei no computadorzinho do caixa. Sim, nós tínhamos(!).

- Eu acredito que esteja na terceira estante, junto com as canetas e folhas de monobloco – respondi.

Ele sorriu e foi até lá. Experimentei uma fração de segundo de torpor. Que sorriso bonito.

- Vou levar estes – falou ele, depositando sobre o balcão um pacote de pequenas folhas coloridas, e procurando pela carteira no bolso.

- São oitenta centavos.

- Tem troco para um?

Encarei a nota que ele tirara do bolso. Não, não havia troco no caixa, simplesmente porque não havia clientes naquele horário.

- Não... mas por vinte centavos você leva um desses pacotes de bala. Elas são boas. Ao menos eu gosto delas. Vem com dez unidades – respondi, tentando dar um sorriso amigável também.

A julgar pelo riso que não escapou de seus lábios, acho que meu sorriso não foi assim tão bem sucedido. A tentativa de sorriso não foi, mas ele levou um dos pacotes. O de hortelã.

Depois que ele saiu, fiquei pensando nele por um tempo. É estranho como algumas pessoas parecem de repente nos marcar, mesmo que não passemos de apenas mais um no meio da multidão para elas.

No dia seguinte, em algum momento do marasmo na mercearia, peguei-me pensando no sujeito dos papéis de dobradura e balas de hortelã. Em como gostaria de vê-lo novamente, mesmo sem saber o motivo. Um pouco mais tarde – estava tão perdido em pensamentos nesse dia que não lembro que horas eram – surpreendi-me com a porta abrindo. Lá estava ele, o mesmo jeans e sapatos pretos, diante de mim. Dessa vez, contudo, a camisa estava arrumada, idem os cabelos. Ele pegou um dos pacotes de bala e sorriu, depositando duas moedas de dez centavos no balcão. Peguei as moedas e ele saiu em seguida, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça. Fiquei imaginando se ele não teria gostado dos papéis de dobradura, demorando a perceber que ele escolhera as balas de hortelã novamente.

Ao sair do trabalho, não sei se o que senti foi surpresa ou curiosidade. Creio que naquele instante eu achei foi muito estranho. Do lado de fora da mercearia, no banco do outro lado da rua, estava o sujeito das balas de hortelã. Assim que me viu, soltou um sorriso encabulado e desviou os olhos.

- Esteve esperando por mim este tempo todo? – perguntei.

Ele apenas fitou. De algum modo, eu sabia que era um "sim".

- Ao menos você não disse que está perdido, não é? – ri. E, após uma pausa – Tem planos para agora? Se não, podemos ir a um lugar ouvir música e beber um pouco.

- Seria ótimo – respondeu ele.

Ele se levantou e foi andando ao meu lado, enquanto o conduzia pelo caminho que eu já bem conhecia.

_Parecia uma criança, sorrindo para mim. Talvez por satisfação ao ver minha expressão surpresa diante de suas calças de couro e botas de amarrar, que estou certo de não ter visto enquanto comprava as balas, e um enorme sobretudo. Ou talvez por diversão em ver que alguém como eu havia esperado por tanto tempo. Andamos por umas ruas tortas, que eu só descobri onde levavam quando paramos em frente a uma porta guardada por um gorila albino. Disse que eu o acompanhava e, quando me foi permitido entrar também, sorriu para mim._

_Estávamos em uma boate. Mais precisamente, no Nefertary. Confesso que nunca havia entrado em uma dessas. Creio que meu espanto foi percebido, pois me perguntou se eu já estivera em uma .... antes. Eu só não conseguia compreender como alguém tão jovem poderia trabalhar em um lugar desses._

- É meu segundo trabalho – foi o que expliquei. Creio que a resposta não o tenha contentado muito, mas naquele instante foi o suficiente para que ele não fizesse mais perguntas.

_Lembro-me que entramos por uma porta que dava na parte de trás da pista principal, e eu lhe observei pular sobre o balcão do bar enquanto me instalava em um dos bancos. A música alta começava a tocar, pessoas entravam pelo lado oposto ao que viemos._

_- E então, o que vai beber?_

_Quando o encarei naquele momento, estava tentando descobrir o motivo que me fizera segui-lo até lá. Eu realmente não compreendia como você poderia usar roupas como aquelas, principalmente depois que descobri a blusa justa e translúcida que vestia abaixo do sobretudo._

_- Peppermint? Não quer beber nada?_

_"Peppermint". Foi assim que me chamou pela primeira vez._


	2. De estrelas e martinis

**A/N:** a história é contada sob dois pontos de vista: o de Sin (texto normal) e o de Pepp (texto em itálico).

* * *

**Parte 2. De estrelas e martinis**

Ele ficou parado sem dizer nada. Naquele momento nem tive tempo de refletir se o tinha ofendido, pois Hoshi irrompeu pela porta em que havíamos entrado. Depois de me cumprimentar, virou-se para ver se estava tudo em ordem com as coqueteleiras e algumas garrafas. Abri minha boca para falar-lhe, mas ele foi mais rápido:

- Quem é seu convidado, Sin? – perguntou Hoshi.

_"Sin"? Esse nome causou-me tanta estranheza quanto o cumprimento com beijo no pescoço e mãos que escorregavam a partir dos quadris._

- Este é Peppermint – respondi sorrindo.

Hoshi virou-se para analisa-lo. Após alguns poucos segundos – a vida no Nefertary dera-lhe uma habilidade de julgamento rápido – estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Hoshi. Sou colega de trabalho de Sin – ele falou de modo tão sério que mal consegui abafar uma risada.

Peppermint retribuiu o comprimento e, por ter franzido a sobrancelha ao ouvir o nome de Hoshi, ele completou, com o habitual sorriso de quando dava essa informação:

- Significa "estrela" em japonês.

Depois disso, Hoshi deixou-nos de lado, pois a casa começava a encher. Voltei-me novamente para Peppermint, perguntando-lhe se não iria mesmo querer algo para beber.

- Sin? É este seu nome?

- Mais ou menos... - respondi, sentindo minhas bochechas arderem.

Peppermint sorriu-me, aquele sorriso extasiante novamente.

- Um gibson.

- Um gibson para Pepp – respondi virando-me, a fim de preparar o drink.

_Dançar nunca esteve entre as minhas paixões. Além disso, em um lugar como o Nefertary, eu me sentia ainda menos à vontade. O que me restava a fazer, então, era permanecer sentado ao bar – embora isso não me parecesse algo muito digno, mas ao menos me permitia observa-lo. Observar, já que a música alta e os intermináveis pedidos limitavam as chances de conversa. *Suspiro* Confesso que me foi agradável, embora eu não devesse ter tomado tantas doses._

Quando eu e Pepp saímos do Nefertari, eram quase seis horas. O sol devia ter acabado de nascer, sentíamos apenas uma brisa, que refrescava da agitação do trabalho.

- Você faz isso todas as noites? – perguntou ele.

- Trabalhar no Nefertary? – ele assentiu com a cabeça - Não... só de quinta a sábado.

Enquanto respondia, observei em Pepp um gingar que ele não tinha na noite anterior.

- Você não costuma beber tanto, não é? - indaguei, encarando-o.

Ele olhou para mim como uma criança que acaba de levar uma bronca, mas que está orgulhosa pela travessura.

- Não se preocupe comigo.

Pepp aproximou-se de mim. Ele me lançou um olhar que me fez sentir revirar por dentro. Quando desviei meus olhos de seu rosto, ele acariciou meus cabelos e encostou seus lábios na minha testa. Seu toque era leve, macio, fazia pedir por mais.

- Tenho que ir trabalhar agora. Não desaparece, tá?

Ao dizer isso, saiu andando, virando na rua seguinte, e me deixando ali, como se tivesse me esquecido.


	3. Bookworm

**A/N:** a história é contada sob dois pontos de vista: o de Sin (texto normal) e o de Pepp (texto em itálico).

* * *

**Parte 3. "Bookworm"**

Apenas metade da manhã havia se passado e já fazia um calor irritante. A sombra da árvore em que eu me encostava aliviava um pouco, mas ainda assim... não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Fazia duas noites que não o via. Eu queria vê-lo. Eu o queria. Precisava dele. Daquele sorriso... Fui trazido de volta à realidade por aquele par de longas pernas que se postaram diante de mim.

- Você está horrível – falou Hoshi e, embora eu não o tenha olhado, tenho certeza de que fez uma careta ao dizer isso. – Temos que dar um jeito nisso. Você não pode ficar assim.

- Assim como? – perguntei, pouco interessado.

- Pensa que não sei por quem você está assim? – retrucou ele. – Você deveria procura-lo.

- É mesmo, gênio? – retruquei, passando uma das mãos pelo rosto – Só que eu não faço idéia de onde encontra-lo.

Olhei para cima, e Hoshi estava me lançando um olhar nada amigável.

- Quando é que você ficou tão burro, Sin? – Hoshi agachou-se na minha frente, me encarando. – No Nefertari, ele falou que trabalhava em uma biblioteca, esqueceu? E, pelo que você me contou de quando vocês se despediram, ele deve trabalhar no turno da manhã.

Eu sorri, beijando-lhe o rosto. Hoshi parecia sempre ter alguma solução, às vezes até meio estranha.

- Vamos. A Biblioteca Municipal fica um pouco longe.

- Como sabe que é nessa biblioteca em que ele trabalha? – perguntei, levantando.

- Eu não sei. Mas temos que começar por algum lugar, não é? – respondeu ele, sorrindo.

Cerca de quarenta e cinco minutos depois, lá estávamos, eu e Hoshi, em frente à Biblioteca Municipal.

- Acho que nunca vim aqui antes – comentei.

- Nem eu – suspirou Hoshi em resposta.

- Como você sabia exatamente como chegar, então?

Hoshi sorriu.

- Digamos que eu fiz a lição de casa – E, após uma pausa – Agora chega de enrolar e vamos logo.

Entramos. Era bem maior do que eu esperava, e mais bonito também. Das estantes às tábuas do chão, tudo era de madeira, e havia pelo menos mais um andar. Um cheiro agradável de mogno pairava naquela atmosfera silenciosa. Nos dirigimos à recepção. Uma garota de cabelos castanhos escuros, presos bem forte em um rabo-de-cavalo, olhou-nos com uma expressão de tédio.

- Bom dia – falou ela, em uma simpatia mecânica – Posso ajuda-los?

- Bom dia – respondi – Nós estamos procurando por uma pessoa, que talvez trabalhe aqui. É um sujeito alto – comecei, indicando a altura em relação a mim – cabelos e olhos claros.... ele trabalha no período da manhã...

A garota nos lançou um olhar desconfiado sobre seus óculos de aros azuis.

- Qual o nome da pessoa que está procurando?

Senti um nó na garganta. Nome? Eu simplesmente lhe dei um apelido, desde que o conheci. Não fazia idéia de seu nome.

- Moça, por favor – começou Hoshi – É muito importante encontrarmos essa pessoa.

E, apoiando-se sobre o balcão, segredou-lhe algo que eu não pude ouvir. Depois disso, ela nos olhou novamente, como se em uma última análise, e disse:

- Talvez vocês tenham sorte na seção 551. É o oitavo corredor à direita.

Agradecemos, e fomos procurar a tal seção, embora eu não entendesse a repentina gentileza.

- O que você disse a ela? – perguntei, enquanto procurávamos a tal seção.

Hoshi deixou escapar um sorriso malandro.

- Que era uma questão de amor – respondeu ele, seus olhos prestando atenção nos corredores – Você tem muito que aprender sobre mulheres, Sin.

Eu ia replicar quando Hoshi parou de repente, me fazendo trombar com ele.

- É aqui.

Aventuramo-nos no corredor, que era formado por umas quatro ou cinco enormes estantes, mas não havia ninguém ali. Suspirei, despontado. Estava pronto para virar-me e ir embora, quando aquele clássico jeans azul, camisa branca (sempre com quase todos os botões fechados!) e sapatos pretos irrompeu no corredor, carregando uma pequena pilha de livros.

Não pude conter uma exclamação ("Pepp!"). Hoshi me cutucou, sinalizando para que eu fizesse silêncio – estávamos em uma biblioteca, afinal de contas. Do outro lado, Pepp levantou os olhos dos livros e me encarou com certo espanto. Ele então sorriu sem olhar diretamente em minha direção, enquanto começava a colocou os livros na estante. Fui até ele, um pouco contrariado.

- Por que não voltou? – perguntei. E, diante da expressão dele, completei – Para me ver.

- Eu não sabia que você queria me ver de novo – respondeu ele, calmamente.

Não sabia? Como ele poderia não saber? Quem ele pensava que era para se dar ao luxo de ir embora e depois dizer não saber? Pepp me fitou por alguns instantes e checou seu relógio.

- Meu expediente acaba em pouco mais de uma hora. Tem uma boa lanchonete a duas quadras daqui. Posso encontra-lo lá?

Não sei por que fiquei sem reação. Acho que concordei com a cabeça, pois Pepp me sorriu e voltou a arrumar os livros como se eu não estivesse mais ali. De alguma forma encontrei meu caminho de volta à recepção.

Quando saí da biblioteca, deparei-me com Hoshi sentado nos degraus. Eu havia esquecido completamente dele.

- Como foi? – perguntou ele ao me ver.

- Péssimo! – exclamei, voltando a mim.

Hoshi franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Isso quer dizer que você agiu como uma garotinha apaixonada? – indagou ele, com uma expressão que parecia ser de dor.

Ao ouvir aquilo, minhas pernas vacilaram, e acabei me sentando na escadaria, atônito.

- Acho que sim – respondi.

Você já sentiu como um idiota? Bom, aquele encontro com Pepp me fez sentir assim. Um estúpido. Quando foi a última vez em que eu tinha tido essa sensação, mesmo? Ah, acho que nem lembro mais... este definitivamente não é o tipo de coisa que eu gosto de guardar.

Durante aquele tempo em que fiquei esperando, Hoshi me fez companhia. Ele me fez ficar andando pelas ruas próximas por um tempo, numa tentativa de me fazer gastar um pouco de energia. Por que Pepp pareceu surpreso quando eu disse que queria vê-lo novamente? Não foi ele mesmo quem disse para não desaparecer?

Fiquei esperando sozinho um tempo, depois que Hoshi foi embora. Uma forte ansiedade voltou a tomar conta de mim e, para tentar diminuí-la, comecei a repassar mentalmente o que eu queria dizer para ele. Antes que eu realmente conseguisse me acalmar, entretanto, a sineta tocou, indicando que alguém entrava na lanchonete. Finalmente, era Pepp. Ele rapidamente viu onde eu estava e andou até a minha mesa.

- Já pediu alguma coisa? – perguntou ele, após sentar-se à minha frente.

- Estava esperando você – respondi. Ele sorriu.

- Bom, acho que então podemos pedir algo, não é? A menos que você tenha outros planos para almoçar.

- Ah! Não... para mim está bem.

- Ótimo! Então, que tal panquecas? – perguntou ele com um ar amigável, enquanto me passava um dos cardápios. – Eles têm umas ótimas aqui...

Concordei com um sorriso, e Pepp chamou a garçonete e pediu panquecas de queijo com camarão para dois e refrescos. Depois, virou-se para mim com um sorriso tranqüilo, mas como se quisesse perguntar algo.

- Que foi? – indaguei, rindo, um pouco sem graça.

Após uma pequena pausa me observando, ele respondeu:

- Como me encontrou?

- Foi graças ao Hoshi... ele disse que o ouviu comentar no Nefertari que trabalhava em uma biblioteca, mas não sei como ele adivinhou tão rápido em qual fosse.

De algum modo, o sorriso dele não desaparecia, e a expressão dele me era tão serena que eu simplesmente não conseguia imaginar o que ele poderia estar pensando.

- Confesso que não pensei que você viria me procurar.

- Bom, isso é culpa sua – respondi prontamente. – Foi você mesmo quem me disse "não desaparece, tá?" quando nos despedimos.

Pepp me encarou de um jeito que eu poderia jurar que naquele momento ele era capaz de enxergar através de mim. De adivinhar qualquer pensamento que eu pudesse ter. Após alguns segundos de silêncio – que na verdade pareceram vários minutos:

- Obrigado – respondeu ele.


	4. Sem pensar demais

**A/N:** a história é contada sob dois pontos de vista: o de Sin (texto normal) e o de Pepp (texto em itálico).

* * *

**Parte 4. [Sem] pensar demais**

Depois do almoço de panquecas, Pepp me convidou para jantar na casa dele no dia seguinte. Talvez eu deva dizer que ele me convidou para a ceia, já que apenas às 23h é que eu ficaria livre do trabalho.

O apartamento de Pepp ficava em um lugar um pouco longe – tanto da minha casa e como dos meu dois trabalhos. Mas é como o Hoshi havia dito quando eu lhe contei sobre o jantar: isso certamente não me impediria de ir.

O prédio era daqueles em que não há uma portaria; os visitantes interfonam diretamente para os apartamentos. Não era muito grande, e por isso também não tinha elevadores. A porta do apartamento de Pepp era de madeira clara, com alguns detalhes entalhados. Quando ele a abriu, estava usando aquele delicioso sorriso e um avental azul claro.

- Está quase pronto – anunciou ele com uma colher de pau na mão, me convidando para entrar.

* * *

Eu estava olhando uma estante de discos quando Pepp voltou para a sala e se sentou no sofá, depois de deixar os pratos no lava-louças. Ele me fitava com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios quando me virei.

- O que foi? – ri, indo na direção dele.

- Eu estava me perguntando se o jantar estava bom.

_Você apoiou os joelhos no sofá, de modo a deixar minhas pernas entre suas, e se sentou no meu colo. Encarou-me por alguns segundos antes de dizer que o jantar estava muito bom. Fiquei parado, observando-o, tentando imaginar o que se passava em sua cabeça naquele momento. Confesso que me surpreendi quando senti seus lábios contra meu pescoço; foi como se eu não o tivesse visto se aproximar. Mal percebi seus dedos correrem rápidos pelos botões de minha camisa; tudo o que eu podia sentir eram seus beijos descendo do meu pescoço para meu tronco. Apenas me dei conta de onde aquilo nos levaria ao ouvir o barulho do meu cinto sendo aberto._

- Não – falou ele abruptamente, segurando-me pelos ombros e me afastando de si. – Que pensa que está fazendo?

Encarei Pepp, um pouco confuso.

- Hm... Agradecendo pelo jantar? – respondi com um sorriso.

Ele me fitou com uma expressão que eu nunca tinha visto antes e me tirou do colo, ainda me pegando pelos ombros. Pepp levantou-se e, ainda me olhando com a expressão estranha, disse:

- Eu não quero você assim. – falou ele, arrumando o cinto. - Não como os outros vêm procura-lo.

Eu estava atônito. Não sabia o que dizer e não conseguia deixar de olhar para Pepp.

- Eu o convidei porque gosto da sua companhia, Sin, e não porque achei que queria tê-lo como brinquedo.

Minha boca abriu e voltou a se fechar; eu não conseguia responder, não conseguia sair de onde ele havia me colocado.

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando, não é mesmo? – Pepp deu uma risada nervosa. – Sim, eu já os vi vindo atrás de você. Mais de uma vez. Só de me lembrar de vê-lo indo... – os traços dele foram se tornando duros conforme a voz sumia. – ... é tão... por que alguém como você se submete a isso?!

- E o que você sabe sobre alguém como eu? – gritei de volta. Eu me sentia como um animal acuado. Reuni o que pude de forças para fazer minhas pernas pararem de tremer e ficar de pé.

- Eu não sei nada – respondeu ele, calmamente. – Eu apenas pensei que, quando você veio me procurar, as coisas poderiam ser diferentes.

- Você pensa que é assim tão especial? ... quer saber? Esse é o seu problema. Você pensa demais.

_Sua respiração começou a ficar mais difícil. Você gritava comigo mas parecia estar lutando contra si mesmo. Mantinha-se o mais ereto possível, como se me desafiando. Mas o que eu enxergava diante de mim era uma criança assustada. Apesar disso, algo que você disse era verdade: um dos meus maiores problemas sempre foi pensar demais._

Ele não me respondia. Apenas ficou parado ali, do outro lado da sala, me encarando. Eu sentia tanta raiva. Raiva de Pepp. E raiva de mim mesmo. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria brigar com ele, eu queria que nos entendêssemos. Sentia um nó na garganta; o que eu consegui reunir de coragem naquele momento me permitiu apenas atravessar a sala e sair daquele apartamento. Quando cheguei na rua, fui surpreendido por uma lufada fria, como um tapa no rosto. Aquilo me fez perceber o quão sozinho eu estava naquele momento; eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser na vontade que eu sentia de chegar em casa, em um lugar conhecido. Enquanto caminhava, senti filetes gelados queimando meu rosto. Por mais que eu deteste admiti-lo, eu estava chorando. E o que tornava as lágrimas piores: por causa de Pepp.


End file.
